2012
Events January * – A hot air balloon near Carterton, New Zealand, killing all 11 people on board. * – in , Pakistan, kills at least 30 people and 78 others injured. * – Violent in , Romania, as two-day-old demonstrations continue against President 's economic austerity measures. Clashes are reported in numerous Romanian cities between protesters and law enforcement officers. * – The passenger cruise ship of Italy due to the captain Francesco Schettino's negligence and irresponsibility. There are 32 confirmed deaths. * – The Hong Kong-based file-sharing website is shut down by the FBI. * – : the adopts an against in protest of its continued effort to enrich . February * – The marks the 60th anniversary of her accession to the thrones of the , , , and , and the 60th anniversary of her becoming . * – suspends oil exports to Britain and France, following sanctions put in place by the European Union and the United States in January. * – : finance ministers reach an agreement on a second, 130-billion Greek . March * – After 246 years since its first publication, the discontinues its print edition. * – The , , is ousted in a after mutinous soldiers attack government offices. April * – The unilaterally declares the independence of from . * – soldiers in stage a and take control of the capital city, . They arrest interim President and leading presidential candidate in the midst of a campaign. * – , a n , explodes shortly after launch. The United States and other countries had called the impending launch a violation of demands. The launch was planned to mark the centenary of the birth of , the founder of the republic. * – Former n President is found guilty on 11 counts of aiding and abetting war crimes and crimes against humanity during the . May * – A version of , by the Norwegian painter , sells for US$120 million in a New York City auction, setting a new world record for an auctioned work of art. * – is elected President of Russia. * – – The takes place in , South Korea. * – An annular solar eclipse was visible from Asia and North America, and was the 58th solar eclipse from 73 solar eclipses of . * – , the at 634 metres high, is opened to the public. June * – – The solar occurs. The next pair are predicted to occur in 2117 and 2125. * – – and jointly host the football tournament, which is won by . * – , a Chinese carrying three Chinese astronauts, including the first-ever female, docks manually with , making them the third country, after the United States and Russia, to successfully perform the mission. * – , the last known individual of the subspecies, dies in , thus making the subspecies . * – , a member of the , is elected 5th President of , sparking mixed reactions and protests throughout the country. July * – announces the discovery of a new particle with properties consistent with the after experiments at the . * – : Twelve people die and 58 are injured in a at a movie theater in . The shooter, James Holmes, opens fire on a crowd during a screening of . He is found behind the theater claiming to be " ". * – – The are held in London, England, United Kingdom. * – – In the worst power outage in world history, the leave 620 million people without power. August * – , the mission's , successfully lands on . * – with Hungary, following the extradition to and subsequent pardoning of , who was convicted of killing an Armenian soldier in Hungary in 2004. The move is also met with fierce criticism from other countries. September * – Canada officially with by closing its embassy in , and orders the expulsion of Iranian diplomats from , over support for , nuclear plans and human rights abuses. * – – A series of terrorist attacks are directed against United States diplomatic missions worldwide, as well as diplomatic missions of Germany, Switzerland and the United Kingdom. In the US, opinions are divided over whether the attacks are a to a trailer for the film . In Libya, among the dead is . October * – Austrian becomes the first person to break the without any machine assistance during a record out of the from 128,000 ft equaling over in the United States. * – Seven paintings worth $25 million are stolen from the in , the Netherlands. November * – is reelected . * – A total solar eclipse occurred in parts of Australia and the South Pacific. It was the 45th of 72 solar eclipses of . * – – launches against the -governed , killing military chief . In the following week 140 Palestinians and five Israelis are killed in an ensuing cycle of violence. A ceasefire between Israel and Hamas is announced by and after the week-long escalation in hostilities in and the Gaza Strip. * – – , known as "Pablo" in the Philippines, kills at least 1,067 with around 838 people still missing. The typhoon causes considerable damage in the island of . * – The granting status. December * – In , the agrees to extend the until 2020. * – : Twenty-eight people, including the gunman, are killed in Sandy Hook, Connecticut. Category:Recent history